User talk:Horton11
__TOC__ Germanic Peace Conference Since you stated you would hold the peace conference in Europa, you should create the conference article so Germany and the Germanic Empire can begin peace talks. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll do it. HORTON11 19:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Military Please move stuff you've put into the Military category into proper categories, such as Category:Places or Category:Organizations. There's a reason we don't have a Military category. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Naming Please name templates less vaguely. Regions of Europa is more appropriate than regions. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Pages too. If it exists as a notable thing (there's an article on wikipedia about it), then put (Europa) around it. You have 3 days, after which I'll ban you if you have ignored me, fix everything, then unban you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ban is unnecessary. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) North American regional headquarters (Airbus) Alright, you're free to create an article for the building which acts as Airbus' regional headquarters in New Bay City. Just add the Allied States as a category when you're done. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure! HORTON11 12:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Make it a medium (normal) height, please. EcruTower is gonna dominate the NBC skyline. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't plasnning it on being too high, but what height would you prefer? HORTON11 12:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) No idea... between 200-300 meters. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll work on it soon. We would also invite Allied States companies to have headquarters in Zagreb or Milan. HORTON11 13:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll put 'em there when I get around to it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Message Así es, yo vivo en la ciudad de Guatemala. En serio tienes familia aquí? Wow, qué interesante! SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Lonn Europa was disconnected. Idk on how to deal with re-adding it, but just ask UP I guess. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Benelux and Europa I'll revert all the changes I made about Reinhardt and Guiletta, but I need you to be active and not allow Europa to be disconnected again. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes I will be more active now. HORTON11 16:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Vatican Is the Vatican still an indpendent state? -Sunkist- 05:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It is an Independent country within Europa (like Scotland in the UK). HORTON11 15:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Catholic Italy Hello! I've begun a page to work and make our nations culture some more, religion is a big part of it. This is the One Holy Catholic Church in the Vatican, could we please estabish ourselves as the major religion (like in RL.) here in Europa? -Sunkist- 10:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) We'll I'm not sure if Pope Benedict would agree with some of your viewpoints, but I think it would be alright (as long as this is not a cult that brainwashes the people to turn against their government). HORTON11 12:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) This a Vatican Church, and Benedict dosen't lead it. -Sunkist- 19:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Well the head of the Catholic Church is the Bishop of Rome (the Pope) which is Benedict XVI (unless you have changed things up). HORTON11 19:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, after Pope John Paul, it was Pope Andrew- now the current Pope. Saint Alexander of Switzerland united most of the major Eastern and Western churches in to One Holy Catholic Church. -Sunkist- 19:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but don't send a single job outside of the EU. -Sunkist- 19:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ghaderpy South America, the ASA, and the NGE invaded Libya in Marxh to take him down, and establish a Republic. You're a little late seeing as he has already been executed. - MC It's also divided into the Kingdom of Libya and Republic of Libya. The ASA is enforcing a DMZ on their mutual border. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i'll remove it then. HORTON11 13:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Notice: S-E-L-S Economic Council You have been invited to a conference between Skandinavia, Lusitania, Switzerland, and Europa on the subject of economic expansion between the said countries. Please respond before February 20th, 2012, to have your nation included in the Council. Thank you Synthic 14:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Can I use the Europa Lira temporarily? Hay un crisis con el Euro y tu moneda es la mas estable en el mercado. Granero 04:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 14:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Italy in the re-boot Are you going to keep Europa, or will you take one of the spots in the opening slots? -Sunkist- 17:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) WHich opening slots? HORTON11: • 18:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna drop Germany, if you drop Europa. Most likely almost all of Mainland northern Europe would open up. I think Russia might open up, and as well with South America. -Sunkist- 19:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Please don't, I like having a friendly neighbor. As for Europa, I don't plan on leaving it. HORTON11: • 19:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking about returning to my Roman Republic. Wait, would you want to do a Western - Eastern kinda Roman Republic with me? Reunite the Orthodox and Latin rite, into the one Holy Catholic Church in Rome? -Sunkist- 20:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking more of a European Union, but like a stronger nation in order for protection against outside threats. I would rather loo to the future and not the past, frankly. HORTON11: • 20:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Why not go North and take, Germany, England and France and the Belrux nations and create a EU nation, I made one a long time ago. European Union, when you go to the North, I go back to the South. And we can work hand in hand. -Sunkist- 20:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you want to stay in northern Europe? I really don't want to give up Europa, afther all the work I put into it. But perhaps you could revive your EU and establish closer links to Europa. HORTON11: • 20:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I really wanted to do it for religion reasons, I personally like the history around Christs Church in Rome. But, I can always renew the EU, but any way think about it. -Sunkist- 20:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You did make a Catholic Church, so you could always work on that. And honestly I would not give up EUroa unless it was to include it in a Modern European state. HORTON11: • 20:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) If we do a European Union, it should be an alliance, because I don't want to give up Benelux. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) We could do something like the Netherlands or Great Britain, where countries form part of a larger one. HORTON11: • 15:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, they still have a unitary government which will take away much of the individual users' freedom. I think an alliance like the real world European Union. It could have its own military. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Like a more comprehensive EU? That could be a good idea. But what about currency, would we make a "new Euro"? I was thinking perhaps to have a unified currency, butr each nation could design coins and money with their national designs. HORTON11: • 15:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I won't mind having a central currency. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) When can we do it? Maybethe DSR ould be behind it. MMunson 03:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure (to the DSR) and perhaps tomorrow. HORTON11: • 14:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Can someone please explain exactly what is going to happen now? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) European missile consortium Have a look HERE and tell me if you are interested in some like this for Europa, Euskadi, France... Mi idea is not merging our national industry but creating a new company owned by companies from our nations to create common projets. Are you interested?--BIPU 10:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that looks really good. If you want you could make an MBDA page for future world. But just so you know EADS exists in fw as European Aerospace. HORTON11: • 12:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I will write something for a common missile manufacturer. It will be open to France and Skandinavia if they want. About European Aerospace, Euskadi government would like to have some interest on it. Of course a small participation not more than 5%. --BIPU 12:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, there's no problem in Euskadi owning 5%. But how about having the EAS engine plant in Euskadi. They could be fuel cell engines too, since they're quieter. HORTON11: • 13:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC)